


The Sun Is Always Blinding Me

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF!Kyoko, Gen, Post-Canon, Proud!Reborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: Reborn and Kyoko talk about Skies and Suns.Right on point. Smart girl. He had initially dismissed Sasagawa Kyoko as a normal civilian. She was just a girl that Tsuna had a crush on, a girl whose brother was a strong Sun. A tagalong that he would have to keep in the dark while keeping her safe.Oh how wrong he was.





	The Sun Is Always Blinding Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rose Petals Between the Sheets (One Bed Only, Indeed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254717) by [OnceABlueMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon). 



Reborn let out a small huff. It was noisy party all things considered. Vongola parties usually were and normally he would be thriving under all the chaos. But a melodically mood had struck him, so here he was, on the outskirts of the energy, watching and observing.

The kids were growing up. Long gone were the young teens, unsure of the world at large and untempered in their power. Tsuna was growing up into a fine don and the rest of his Guardians were shaping up, from the temperamental Hibari to fickle Mukuro. They were still rough around the edges, but it was a good Sky and Harmony. No longer diamonds in the rough, but bright stars that shined against the black sky.

Reborn could admit he was proud.

Mentally, he let out an exasperated sigh as Tsuna let out a loud 'Hieee!' as Ryohei broke a table, followed by a drunk Xanxus trying to shoot him. It devolved into a full out fight there, with Tsuna flitting around to stop the fight with little success.

Growing up his kids may be, but some things never changed.

"Always so energetic, aren't they?" Kyoko said. She was carrying two cups of coffee, smiling as she handed one out to Reborn.

Reborn accepted the cup of coffee from her, making a show of rolling his eyes. "They're still brats," he said, sipping the coffee.

"You like the chaos," Kyoko teased.

Right on point. Smart girl. He had initially dismissed Sasagawa Kyoko as a normal civilian. She was just a girl that Tsuna had a crush on, a girl whose brother was a strong Sun. A tagalong that he would have to keep in the dark while keeping her safe.

But like the rest of the kids, she had grown. Older she got, the more Reborn got a glimpse at the strong steel in her soul. Should Tsuna continue his romantic pursuits with her, she would one day make a deadly and fierce Lady of Vongola. He approved.

"One day, you will be out there, helping Tsuna breaking up the fights," Reborn said on the sly. What kind of tutor would he be if he didn't help his student along the way with his romantic troubles?

Kyoko blinked, slightly bemused. "Why would I do that?"

Like he said, some things never changed. What a hapless situation. Tsuna was too timid and Kyoko, no matter how much steel in her soul, was still a bit of an airhead.

"Because -" Reborn froze as his heart constricted. His chest tightened as if a rock was dropped on him. His Flames felt sluggish, as they were being drained away. The weight was familiar, like the pacifier, so immensely heavy and draining, sucking away his Flames into a void.

"Like I said, why would I do that?" Kyoko repeated.

Reborn looked up at her, seeing her in a different light. The friendly smile was almost sinister with the way the shadows fell. "Kyoko-chan?" he asked. The only thing he had recently was the cup of coffee she had brought him.

Kyoko's smile stretched a little wider. "Your arrogance was your downfall."

Her? She was a civilian. He checked. Recently. Even now, the only thing that stood out notably, was her attachment to Vongola through Ryohei and Tsuna.

"Your mistake," Kyoko continued on, still looking serenely as if she was merely talking about the weather, "was that you offered Ryohei-nii to Tsuna. Ryohei-nii was my Sun." Then, ever so carefully, she kneeled down to his eye level, letting him peer into her brown eyes which, under the yellow outdoor lamps, almost looked  _orange_.

Reborn choked. Orange colored his senses. She was a  _Sky_? He poached Ryohei, a Sun, from another  _Sky_?

She continued to smile at him, never wavering. "You once explained that draining away someone's Dying Will Flames completely, killed them. Working out how Tsuna's Zero Point Breakthrough-Revised attack work took much longer than expected. And lacing your coffee with my Flames, with my  _willpower_ , ensures you will drained of every single drop, even if you managed to kill me."

His vision flickered, black spots dancing. He felt wrung out, as if he was being squeezed of every drop of life. In an essence, he  _was_.

Kyoko beamed like sunshine. "Thank you for everything, Reborn-san."

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Blue sent me a gift fic and this was my response okay? So be sure to read Blue's fic too.
> 
> Please leave a comment on the way out.


End file.
